Die Asche Meines Herzens
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Chapter 13 is now up! This is my continuation of Sighani's story "Die Asche Meines Herzens" Anyone who hasn't read her story please read it before reading this story.
1. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a continuation of Sighani's story "Die Asche Meines Herzens" which I am so not worthy of messing with, but which I am also truly honored to be allowed to continue.

This chapter is written from my point of view, not her's, which is how I think she'd want it. (Don't worry, Sighani, our styles really are different, so you don't have to worry about me copying you.)

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: I edited some parts a little that I thought I needed to change, so I hope you still like the story even with the changes I made to it. If anyone liked this chapter the way it was, then I will change it back to how it was before.

Also I have made Jennifer 20 and Squee 18. Just because. Now read the disclaimer, so I don't get unjustly sued for tampering with other peoples work ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the comic JTHM, or this story. The comic belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, and the story belongs to my new friend, Sighani.

"Pepito?" Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she puzzled over the strange name.

"Yes, that's his name. Pepito."

There was a dull, almost sorrowful tone in his voice as he spoke, his eyes clouding over as memories of the devil child filled his tortured mind.

Memories of happier times before he ended up in this hellish place flashed in his mind as clearly as if they were being played by a digital camera embedded in his brain.

He remembered when he'd first met Pepito and had been scared shitless of the boy. But back then he'd been terrified of almost everything, and anyway that was before he'd really gotten to know him.

He then recalled the day the antichrist had invited him to his home. Meeting his mother had surprised him greatly because for one she was human, and on top of that she was a

really sweet woman and it seemed strange for her to be married to the devil. He became very fond of her though, and she treated him as if he was her own child, which he genuinely appreciated seeing how his own mother could give two-cents about him.

The meal that he and the family shared was uneventful, with the exception of Pepito's father asking him to join the legions of Hell, which he politely, but bluntly, refused. Before he went home he and Pepito played a few harmless games, and he grew to like his new friend and didn't fear him so much anymore after that.

He really missed Pepito a lot as he hadn't spoken with his friend in years and very much wished to see him again. But, as he'd found out long ago, he couldn't always get what he wanted, and it was very rare that got what he desired anyway. The possibility of ever being released from this place, and having the chance to visit his friend again seemed very slim, and the thought that he would never be able to hug Pepito, or eat with him, or laugh with him again sent a sharp pang of deep sadness through him.

He wanted to cry, but he refused to show weakness in front of this beauty, this heavenly angel who fate had somehow allowed into the Hell that was his life, as if taking pity upon his miserable form and giving him something that he could enjoy, if only for awhile.

Chocking back a sob, he took a deep breath, and stared her right in the face.

Jennifer had seen the pained expression on his face, and decided to wait until the right time before she spoke to him again.

Now, she forced out a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

"Your friend Pepito, what was he like? Tell me a bit about him please."

Did she really want to know? Or was she just trying to find out if he was lying? Trying to see if he'd made up the boy in some schizophrenic delusion?

Either way it didn't matter to him anymore. He honestly didn't think things could get any worse than they already were by telling her anything. And so without a second thought, he told her everything he remembered about Pepito.

"He was a bit extreme actually. A kind of daredevil who did things without thinking twice about the consequences. He terrified people, but he never hurt anyone unless they really deserved it. Just like Nny…"

Immediately the woman pounced on that slip.

"Who's Nny, Squee?"

"Hmm? Oh, no one you need to know. Just another friend of mine. No one important."

'_I don't have to tell you about everyone I know after all._'

He thought hoping that she wouldn't continue to question him about the man.

Thankfully she didn't.

With a nod, Jennifer signaled to him to continue, deciding that it was better not to make him talk about things that he didn't want to.

Closing his eyes, Squee continued to speak, but his mind was somewhere else. He was wondering just what the devil child was doing right now. What was keeping him from visiting his poor friend who was stuck in such a terrible place against his will, because his own parents had accused him of being crazy, which he wasn't?

If he could glimpse that familiar face one more time it would make his pathetic existence a bit more bearable.

Though his foremost thoughts were on Pepito, he was still dimly aware of the conversation he was having with the woman, and his words became stronger, more audible as he raised his voice level from a soft whisper to a more normal tone.

"He's not exactly the type of person I imagined associating with, but he was the only one who would ever talk to me, and I came to like him a lot. Pepito is a scary guy, but he was never mean to me. He's actually a really nice person, and…I miss him a lot."

As soon as she saw tears began to form in his eyes, Jennifer pulled out a Kleenex box from the small bag at her side, (A/N: Yes I gave her a purse. I hope that's alright with you, Sighani.) and handed the distressed boy a tissue.

He ignored the gift and chose instead to wipe his face with his sleeve.

Todd wasn't going to lose what little dignity he had left, no matter how nice the girl was being at the moment. He wasn't going to let her havetheupper hand. Wouldn't let her think that she was actually in control. This was his sanctuary, his home, and here he was God, he was the one in control, he couldn't afford to be weak, refused to givein to the depression that loomed abovehis head like a dark storm cloud. Squeewasdetermined to be strong in case this woman wasn't who she seemed to be, in case she turned out not to be someone he could trust after all, and was in fact a sly devil who was only attempting to deceive him. Make him feel safe around her and drop his guard so that she could shatter what was left of his happiness and have him labeled as incurably insane and get him shipped off to a hospital where they'd do tests on him everyday and not let him go until they had found a cure for his insanity…

Okay, what the **HELL **was he thinking?! What on earth had this poor woman done to make him so wary and suspicious? Who was he to call her untrustworthy when he didn't even really know her? He shook off the negative thoughts determined to give this girl a fair chance.

Jennifer had calmly put the tissue away, and was now staring at Squee with a sympathetic expression.

She knew that the conversation had become uncomfortable for the boy, but even so, she couldn't stop herself from asking a timid, soft-spoken question.

"You want to see him again, don't you?"

He lowered his head and stared with un-seeing eyes at his bruised hands.

"Yes."

His hoarse voice barely made it to her ears, but she managed to make out what he'd said.

She hesitated a moment before asking another question.

"Tell me Squee…if you could speak to Pepito again, what would you say to him?"

Now **that **was a good question. And one he didn't readily have an answer to.

He thought about it for a few minutes, Jennifer's gaze analyzing his expression closely as she curiously awaited his answer.

Finally, he replied,

"I honestly don't know. It's been so long since I've seen him that if he came here to visit me right now I wouldn't know what to say."

"Would you hug him? Smile at him maybe? What would you do?"

"Again, I'm not sure, but I would definitely be relieved to see him.

"I see. Well Squee, we've covered a lot of ground with this subject. Would you like to talk about something else now?"

"_Great, and now it's back to talking all professional and crap again. Joy._"

"Actually, yes, I would like that."

"And is there anything in particular that you'd like to talk about?"

Seizing his chance to have a relatively normal conversation with this girl, he gave her a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's, and replied,

"You."

She blinked in surprise, too startled to say anything for a moment.

"Me? You want to talk about me?"

"No, I want you to talk about yourself, so I can know what kind of person you are."

Jennifer folded her arms across her chest, and peered at him reproachfully.

"Why would it be important for you to know what type of person I am?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"How can I trust you, if I don't even know you?"

At that she laughed lightly, a beautiful, lyrical sound, and smiled at him amused.

"I can't beat that logic, can I? Well…I guess it can't hurt to tell you about myself."

That eager, curious look that up until now only Jennifer had worn, now appeared on Todd's face.

"Tell me everything, don't leave out anything."

Again her lips twitched upwards in amusement, as she thought about where to begin.

"Alright, I won't. Now…where to start…hmm. Oh! I know, I'll tell you about my job, and then-"

"Tell me about your childhood."

The girl seemed surprised that he wanted her to go back that far. She shook her head firmly though, as she was smart enough to know that she should only give him important details that were necessary for him to know.

"I don't believe that we need to go all the way back to when I was young. Though I will tell you a little about who I am."

Todd didn't seem satisfied with that, but he decided not to say anything.

"I'm 20 years old, I'm still in college, but I'm nearly through with that, thank god, and I'm a top student, which means I'm really good at what I do."

Here she smiled smugly, and Squee rolled his eyes.

'_Yeah, but your still just a college student._'

He immediately felt bad for thinking that, but it was true. She seemed too young and inexperienced for this position, and he felt sorry for her. She shouldn't be here with him questioning him, studying him to see if he was crazy. They should have gotten someone else for this job. Still...he was rather glad that it was her who was here with him. Squee felt secure around this woman for some reason, even though he still barely knew her, but that didn't mean that he would allow himself to relax completely. He still had to be mindful of what he said to her, and what he allowed her to know about him. She was a doctor after all, and he was still only a patient in her eyes. No matter how well he got to know her or how well she got to know him, that fact would never change. As long as he remembered that, she wouldn't be able to hurt him. His caution was all he had to protect himself with, and he wrapped it around his thin body like a thick security blanket.

"Hmm...what else do you need to know..."

After thinking about it for awhile she grinned playfully and finished with,

"After I get through with you my boss will give me a promotion. That would be really good for me, since I need it. Bad."

"Wait a minute, your boss-"

She nodded.

"Yes. I go to school and work as well, which is why I'm here right now. As soon as I'm through with college I can work longer hours, and get a bigger pay check."

He blinked blankly.

"Oh, I see."

Suddenly her demeanor turned professional again.

"Alright, enough about me, let's finish talking about you. That is why I'm here after all."

He rolled his eyes again and sighed.

'_Of course._'

Forcing a smile he asked,

"What would you like to know?"

"Hmm...how about your childhood? Let's recap that alright?"

Todd rubbed his eye, suddenly feeling really tired. It was more mental fatigue than physical though.

"I'd, ah, really rather not go into that, if it's all the same to you."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. The sooner you began telling me, the sooner you can finish."

'_Easy for you to say._'

Out loud he said,

"Alright, but I don't think you'll like my story very much."

He smiled darkly, as he recalled all those torturous years that he'd lived in fear. Fear of his terrifying neighbor Johnny C. Fear of his own father who treated him worse than dirt. Fear of his demented teddy bear Schmee. Fear of his strange teacher Miss Bitters. His entire childhood had been nothing but one dizzying cycle of utter misery and despair. He couldn't remember one day when he'd been happy or content

All he could remember was the fear. The cold, mind-numbing fear.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he began telling the long, unhappy story.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing out this chapter, and I hope to continue this sometime in the near future. I would like to once again thank Sighani for allowing me to continue her story. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review if you can.


	2. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter two at last. I didn't think I'd have it finished so soon, but I surprised myself by completing it early. It didn't really turn out the way I'd planned, but I still like it nonetheless. This chapter is rather shorter than I would haved liked, but the next one will definitely be longer. Read, enjoy, and review. Hopefully I won't have to change this chapter like I did to the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac or any of the characters.

"I remember it like it was yesterday...the house was making strange, unnatural noises, and as I laid in bed with the cover over me, I could swear that the howling coming from outside was a hungry werewolf trying to get into my room. I was able to bravely ignore the sound, until I saw spooky shadows moving around outside my window. That was the breaking point for me. Terrified, I ran to my mom for comfort. Of course she was too drunk to acknowledge me, and only spoke to me to tell me to go away. I tried my dad next, but he told me to leave him alone or else the monsters would get me."

Here the boy paused to casually add,

"I should probably tell you this now; my parents never really liked me very much. Actually they wished I'd never been brought into existence, but I was always too blind to see that. Until they brought me to this place, that is."

He chuckled mirthlessly at the irony of that statement, and Jennifer gazed at him silently, somberly, a faintly sympathetic expression on her face.

"Well anyway, as I was heading back to my room, I heard a sound coming from the bathroom, and became instantly suspicious of whatever could have been making the noise."

"Gripping my bear Shmee tightly, I entered the room, only to find a stranger rummaging through boxes looking for the bactine. You can probably imagine how horrified I was. A young boy coming into the bathroom, and finding some weird guy searching for bactine...I almost pissed in my pants right then and there. "

The young doctor could indeed imagine the horror that young Squee must have felt upon seeing a complete stranger in his bathroom. Even though she knew it was wrong for her to already have feelings for this boy, Jennifer couldn't help the emotion that welled in her chest, threatening to bring unwanted tears to her eyes. It was pity. She couldn't believe that his parents didn't care about him enough to see that he was safe. Surely they must have heard the man come in, or was at least aware of the sounds coming from the bathroom. How is it that a stranger was able to get into the house anyway? Did they not keep their doors locked? From the description of the couple, she certainly didn't think so. If they neglected their own son so carelessly, one could only wonder about their home.

The girl suddenly had many questions (most regaurding the uncaring parents.) But Todd was still talking, and so she held her tongue, laying aside the thoughts for a better time.

"When he saw me he seemed a bit surprised as if he didn't know I was there before. He told me his name right away. Said it was Johnny, but that I could call him Nny for short. He seemed to think my name was Squee, because the moment he stared me in the eye with that creepy gaze of his, I let out a small squeel he mistook for my name."

Jennifer, wanting to know more about this Johnny character, asked,

"Can you describe him to me, Squee? Give me an accurate depiction of this man."

"Hmm...he had big, round dark eyes, and rather long, messy black hair. His skin was a tan color, and he wore a black and white striped shirt. On his feet he wore long black boots with metal buckles going up them."

"I see..."

He sounded scary to her, and she'd yet to even meet the man. No wonder Todd was frightened by him.

"What else happened? Did he do anything bad or harmful to you?"

"No, not to me, but he did stab my teddy bear. He thought Shmee had something upsetting, and yelled at him before cutting him open with a knife."

"A knife?" Jennifer seemed understandably alarmed by this piece of information. "How ever did he get it?"

"He had it in his pocket. Apparently, he always carries one with him."

"Oh. Well did he do anything else after that?"

"Not really. He just left the same way he came in - through my window. Oh, and before he left he told me that we were neighbors. Needless to say, I didn't like that at all."

"No, I imagine you didn't. Did you ever see him again?"

"Yes. Once when I went to a mall and got lost. That time he saved me from this man who tried to rape me"

He decided to leave out the part about Johnny ripping the guy's brain from his skull. He didn't think the woman needed to hear about that.

"I met him lots of other times too. The very last time I saw him was when I was being tested on. He waved at me and walked right on by, leaving me here without a second thought."

He seemed somewhat angry about that last part, as well as a bit sad, but Jennifer couldn't tell if the mixed emotions were because he didn't want Johnny to go, or because the man left without taking him too.

Squee bowed his head, and clenched his fist.

"He was never any good for me. I'll be glad if I never see him again."

She couldn't see the expression in his eyes, but she could hear the bitterness in his voice, and had to wonder if what he said was true. He was hurt, that much was certain, and Jennifer was suddenly very eager to change the subject.

"Well, now we know a bit about your parents and neighbor, neither who, by my observation, brought much happiness or joy into your life."

Squee thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I did have some good times with Nny. He can be really fun to have around sometimes. Plus, he listened to my problems, as well as told me about many of his own. He was a little like a father to me, even if he did kill people and leave dead things in my room. I guess I did like him to some extent. I didn't have any other companions except Shmee, and all he did was talk about burning things-"

He cut off his own sentence when he noticed that the girl's face had turned quite pale, and she was trembling slightly.

"Sorry. I know telling you all of this is very upsetting. I shouldn't have said anything, but after being exposed to that sort of stuff for so long you kind of forget how sickening it really is.

"Y-yeah, I guess you would...um...listen Squee, how about you tell me about a happy time in your life. It could be anything. Maybe a day you spent at school, or with a friend. What about Pepito? What did you two talk about when you were together? Tell me about a time you spent with him.

When she saw his eyes light up, she knew he'd found a good story to tell.

"Well, there was this one night when we..."

Flashback:

"Hurry Amigo, I don't want to miss this."

"I'm trying to keep up, but it's so dark and scary. I can't see very well, do you know where were going?"

"Of course. Here hold my hand, were almost there."

"Okay..."

Awhile later.

"Were here amigo!"

"We are? But I don't see anything-"

"Not yet, just wait."

They stared up at a dark velvet sky sprinkled with millions of gleaming stars. Suddenly a blue streak shot across the sky, followed by a violet streak of light.

Squee's face lit up, eyes bright with excitement.

"Cool! I've never seen two shooting stars at once. That was awesome!"

"It was quite enjoyable. But in my excitement to show you, I forgot to make a wish. Oh well."

Pepito smiled sheepishly, and Todd frowned, realizing that he had also neglected to make a wish.

Just as they were about to head home however, a third streak appeared in the sky. This one was bigger than the ones prior to it, and was a golden color.

Pepito and Squee's mouth's opened wide in awe and amazement.

Quickly they made their silent wishes before the bright star disappeared, bowing their heads, and closing their eyes as they said what they wshed for.

As the ball of light vanished from sight, Todd hugged Pepito tightly and whispered,

"Thank you. That was amazing."

End flashback.

"And that's what happened."

Squee finished his story, and smiled faintly, wistfully recalling the other times he'd spent with his devil friend.

He blinked and glanced at Jennifer when he realized that she wasn't saying anything.

To his surprise, she was sitting with her elbows propped up on her knees, and her cheeks resting on her hands. A silly smile played across her lips, and her eyes twinkled with joy.

She seemed to be thinking of something. From the look of her face Todd could tell it was something truly wonderful, and he found himself mesmerized by her dreamy gaze.

Snapping back into reality, the girl blinked and then blushed when she realized she'd been caught day-dreaming.

"Sorry. I was just imagining the scene you were describing. It sounded like you had a really nice time."

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah I did."

"Squee, when you were young, what were some of the things you dreamed about? Every child has a dream. What was yours?"

"I had many dreams. One was that my parents would grow to love me someday. Another was that I would somehow grow wings, fly away and be free forever. Free from all the hurt and sadness in the world, and from pain and loss. But my biggest dream was that one day I would fear nothing. I was always scared. Always afraid. I hated being like that, but I suppose it was the events in my life that made that feeling worsen, and turned me into a quivering blob of terror."

This instantly peaked the woman's interest.

"Let's concentrate on that then, shall we. Squee...what events in your childhood led to you to become so terrified of the world at such a young age?"

Todd quickly shook his head, ignoring the hair that fell over his eyes as he did so, his countenance full of anxiety.

"If you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about that."

"May I ask why not?"

Silence.

The girl sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Speaking in a gentle tone, she attempted to coax him into telling her what she wanted to know.

"If you tell me more about your childhood and the events that scared you so much, you might feel better about it all. Getting something stressful out of your system lifts a great weight off your shoulders, you know."

He still seemed uneasy at the prospect of sharing his deepest, most private thoughts with a stranger, but soon he began to relax visibly, his eyes glazing over slightly as he started to speak.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, since none of it really matters anymore. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to confide to you. Even if you do it won't change things much, but I'd still feel better if you made me that promise."

Biting her lip nervously, Jennifer stealthily slid a hand across her back and crossed her fingers.

She would have to pass this information on when this interview was over. It was nothing personal, but her job was at stake and she had to do what was best for her, not Squee.

Her tone was steady when she uttered her next words,

"I promise."

Todd nodded, not really believing her, but feeling calmer all the same.

"Good. I'll tell you my story now."

A/N: My one regret was that I couldn't think of a better flashback. That one was so lame and SHORT. God, it was short. I could have probably gone into better detail too, but I was too freakin' tired. Maybe I'll redo that part someday, but for now I'll just leave it the way it is. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review. No flames, but constructive criticism is fine.


	3. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank god! I finally managed to complete this chapter. Now before I go to the disclaimer I must warn you that my writing style has changed a bit, but it didn't hurt the story. If anything I think I have improved a little in my writing, but I'll let you decide how good you think I am. And no I'm not bragging. There are many writer's out there that are much better than me - fanfic and original writer's alike.

Sighani I didn't get around to describing Jennifer yet, but maybe in the next chapter I will, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.

He knew it was wrong, knew that every word that came out his mouth would somehow be used against him.

But he didn't care.

He was finally unleashing the sickening memories of his childhood; every word uttered from his lips released a weight from his shoulders and cleansed the dust and cobwebs from his troubled mind.

So what if it got him locked up for life? Who cared if they decided to do tests on him and drug him to try to find out what was wrong with him? None of it mattered so long as he could keep talking. He needed this release and he'd needed it for a long time.

Maybe it would be okay after all was said and done. Maybe he could go home since he had done what was needed of him. Maybe she would blame his mental instability on the fact that his parents had ignored him as a child. Or maybe they would put him in an even worse place than this out of fear that he had lost what little sanity he had.

Right now he didn't care about maybe's. All he wanted to do now was let everything out. And he did.

He told his eager listener about the times when Nny would come over to his house and make him come with him to the store for a brainfreezy. Not leaving one detail out he added in the parts where Nny got upset when he couldn't have his cold treat and went suicidal and homicidal and killed the one unlucky enough to turn off the brainfreezy machine.

"At least he left the change for the fudge pops he got instead." The boy told her unhelpfully.

She nodded slowly blanching fearfully.

He went on to tell her about a typical day at school.

"My teacher terrified me; I dont even think she was human. She always talked about death and gloom and the gradual destruction of the world. Sometimes Pepito disrupted the classroom and terrified everyone. No one ever got seriously hurt though...at least not often. Before Pepito I had another friend who's name I've long forgotten. One day we were on our way to school when a dog came and attempted to steal his lunch. He ended up getting dragged away and I think the dog ate him **and** his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

He sighed sadly and continued.

"Even when I wasn't at school or hanging around Nny something weird always happened to me or someone around me. I've probably seen more strange shit than anyone else alive. Like the huge dust bunny that I found in my pillow who wanted to eat me. Or the guy in the bathroom I was in who kept screaming for a reason unknown to me until blood started gushing out the stall he occupied. That haunted my dreams for days..."

"Okay, okay, you can stop now! I think I get the picture." Jennifer could no longer remain calm. The stories alarmed her greatly. How could one child go through so much turmoil and still be relatively sane? At least he appeared to be sane despite what he had just told her.

Maybe his parents neglectfulness had triggered something inside him and made him see the world around him through different eyes. If his home life was so messed up he must have started to believe that life was like that everywhere - cruel and frightening. If that was the case then he had a more normal disorder that could be fixed with a few simple visits to a therapist and some pills to stabilize his thoughts.

She felt she was getting somewhere now but her boss would not be pleased with just this information. He would definitely declare this boy helplessly insane when he could be cured. She didn't know why but she felt that this boy deserved a chance at a normal life, especially after the hell he'd been through, and she was the only one who could - no the only one who would be willing to give him real help instead of placing him in a more permanent and more uncomfortable institution.

Her job was one that most would normally not be up to taking and many people would just send the poor boy packing to a new asylum, but Jennifer was a woman with a big heart and she had a soft spot for the young man who was currently her charge. She knew it was a bad thing to get emotionally attached to Squee but she felt she had little control over her emotions at the moment; his childhood had been a nightmare. She felt that no one should have to endure what he had gone through and if she could help him get well again Jennifer didn't think anything bad could come of it.

So she spoke again keeping her tone gentle. "Squee...do you think it's possible you imagined how terrible everything you saw truly was?"

The boy just grinned and chuckled wryly.

"I see...so you think I hallucinated what I saw before me because comparing my reality to the reality outside my door was too difficult for me?" He barked out a laugh and Jennifer jumped at the sound. "I understand why you would think that but it's not true." His tone suddenly became grim, his expression darkening. "There are many strange and unsightly things in this world and I'm not the only one who's suffered the horrors of life. I am not the only victim here either. There are still many more out there."

The girl's eyes widened. This boy had a surprisingly acute understanding of the world. His logic at least was startlingly accurate.

Even while she wondered if she could trust him she saw that he was right. The world _was_ pretty messed up and though there could be other excuses for his so-called hallucinations like he watched too much tv or because he was young he had a wild imagination, the fact of the matter was he wasn't entirely wrong.

Todd caught the expression on the woman's face and ducked his head to hide a smile. For the first time since he had been brought to the terrible place someone actually believed he might be sane. That in itself was a relief but it wasn't a garuantee that it would get him out of this sickening ward. Still it was something and he grabbed on to it.

"Do you understand now? I'm not crazy, just misunderstood. No one will listen to me or take the time to hear my story and because of that they don't understand my situation."

"Even so Squee...do you expect me to believe some of the things you've told me? That your teacher wasn't really human or that your friend got eaten by a dog?"

Todd strugged nonchalantly. "Believe what you want. All I know is that my teacher was very creepy and that that dog dragged my friend away. I don't stretch the truth - I just tell you what I know happened."

She didn't look convinced. "But Squee-"

Todd finally snapped. Clenching his fists and jaw he attempted to maintain a calm demeanor but his eyes shot sparks of flame belying his anger.

"Look I'm not lying to you. I said I didn't _think_ she was human and that I _thought_ the dog had eaten him. These aren't facts so you don't have to believe them."

"Oh? What about the abnormally large dustbunny?"

"Oh him? He's real. I actually saw him with my own eyes." He did realize that saying such things could ruin his image of being sane but he wasn't about to lie about it.

She crossed her arms in disbelief. "Let's be honest with each other Squee - dust bunnies that size don't exist and they sure as hell don't try to kill people."

He glared at her stubbornly. "That one did. He wanted me dead so he could eat my dead skin."

Jennifer groaned unhappily. "Squee please don't do this. You were doing so well."

Squee just stared down at his bruised hands sadly. When he spoke his tone had a quiet coldness to it. "What's wrong? Afraid to believe in something out of the ordinary? That's fine with me. All you have to do is tell the guys who work here that I'm too unstable to remain in this place and I'll be sent away. Will that make you happy?"

She was silent for a long time. Finally she opened her mouth to say something but a sudden rap on the door stopped her from speaking.

Todd and Jennifer turned simultaneously to the source of the interruption.

Before either of them could say a word (maybe to tell whoever it was to come in) the door was slammed open and in the doorway, brainfreezy in each hand, stood a smirking homicidal maniac.

A/N: Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger! Hanging from a cliff. And that's why he's called cliff hanger! =D

Read and review please. But no flames, okay? ^^


	4. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile, hasn't it? *Nervous chuckle* Well, I finally have a new chapter for you, so please don't be too upset about the long wait. *Gives everyone "I'm sorry" cookies to make up for it.* Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the comic Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.

Johnny stepped through the doorway, smirk still in place, either ignorant of, or choosing to ignore, the shocked expressions on the faces of the two in the room. In an overly cheerful tone he said, "Why, hello Squeegee! Long time, no see, huh?"

The first thing the surprised doctor noticed about the strange man was the dried blood on his hands. She stifled a scream and closed her eyes, trying to push away the fear building up in her chest. Squee simply blinked, it hadn't yet sunk in that Johnny was standing right in front of him; He was in a dazed state as his mind took some time to process the information.

During this short time, Nny had put down the drinks and was now staring at the stunned boy and terrified woman with a disapproving frown.

"Don't you think you are being a bit rude? At the very least you could give me a proper greeting." He was speaking to the both of them when he said this, but his eyes were fixed on Squee's wide irises.

Finally, Todd snapped out of his stupor. Jumping up from his spot on the floor, he slowly backed away from Johnny, all of his instincts screaming at him to run. He had had many experiences with this man, and very few of them were pleasant. He knew that nothing but bad things happened when Johnny was around, and opted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Jennifer, for her part, was frozen in place. Her eyes stayed fixed on the man, as if something terrible would befall her if she were to look away.

At last, Johnny's patience came to an end. Grabbing a brain freezy, he walked up to Squee and shoved it in his trembling hands. The boy gulped and muttered a weak, 'thank you'. He had also noticed Nny's stained palms, but because he was so used to it, he could easily ignore it.

Then Nny turned to Jennifer, who by this time had her head bowed and was mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Moving towards her he hesitated, before giving her shoulder a light poke. The result was instantaneous. She jumped a mile and quickly scooted backwards, eyeing him warily.

Squee bravely decided to interfere, before further incident could occur. He stood next to the young doctor and smiled nervously at Johnny. Voice shaking slightly, he began to introduce the two strangers.

"Johnny, this is Jennifer, Jennifer this is Johnny, the guy I told you about."

Instead of relaxing her, Todd's 'helpful' introduction only served to upset her more. So, **this** was the man that had done so many crazy, sinful things to Squee and to other innocent people. This man - he had committed so many wrongs, killing people shamelessly, _and getting away with it_ no less! And he was in a room with her...no one else was here but her charge, who (as far as she could tell) was defenseless against the man. What was she going to do?! Oh, god...what COULD she do?

As Jennifer looked desperately around for some sort of weapon, Nny grinned joyfully at Squee.

"So, Squeegee, you've told her about me, huh? I must say, I'm flattered. You didn't leave out any juicy details, did you?"

The poor boy scratched his head nervously, looking away from Nny while answering, "No, I told her pretty much e-"

He cut himself off as he saw Jennifer cautiously pull out a small handgun from her purse. He held back a startled cry, he didn't want Johnny to notice her and get angry. He knew what Johnny was like when he was mad and he didn't want the poor girl to become subject to his wrath. Still, he had to do something. Now.

He saw Jennifer's finger move to the trigger and the gun point in Johnny's direction. Nny was trying to figure out why the boy had cut himself off so suddenly. With an expression of innocent curiosity, the maniac turned in the direction that Squee was looking. It was in that moment that Jennifer's trembling finger pulled down on the trigger.

Squee didn't think before he acted. As soon as he saw her pull the trigger, he shoved Johnny out of the way and an instant later felt a white hot pain in his shoulder.

The homicidal maniac landed harmlessly on the floor. Todd, for his part, blacked out from the pain and fell on the ground with a light 'thud.'

Jennifer dropped the gun and her hands flew to her face in horror.

The sole thought that resounded in her numb mind was, '_What have I done_?'


	5. Chapter 7

A/N: Its been awhile, huh? Sorry about that, but I'm back now. I couldn't get internet access on my computer for so long and then when I got it back, I found I still had terrible writer's block. Ugh! But no more! Hopefully this chapter will be the start of many more to come. Sorry if its not that great; Unfortunately I have become a little rusty, but I hope I get better again.

This is a very short chapter, but there is a reason for that. I ended it at a point that seemed best. Future chapters will hopefully be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.

The first thing Todd saw when his heavy lids lifted was a padded white ceiling. The first thought that came to him was, _'How did I fall asleep with _her_ in the room_?" The next was, _'My shoulder hurts. A lot_." Then, his orbs widened as everything came back to him.

He tried to sit up by leaning on his elbows. Immediately a sharp pain shot up his arm to his shoulder causing him to flinch. A voice made him turn his head to the side, and he gasped at what he saw.

Johnny sat indian-style on the floor, the young woman sprawled carelessly next to him, iris's closed, unmoving. The maniac was speaking to him, voice calm and relaxed, a faint smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I removed the bullet and covered your wound to stop the blood flow, but it could reopen if your not careful."

He saw the boy gaze fixedly at the girl in horror.

"Don't worry Squeegee, she'll be alright. She merely blacked out. I may have overreacted when she shot you and choked her until she lost consciousness. But, hey, at least she isn't dead."

Todd closed his eyes tightly in exasperation. Johnny was definitely one zebra that would never change his stripes, but he was getting better. Maybe.

"Say Squeegee..."

Todd blinked at him.

"Y-yes?"

"Visiting hours are almost over. I think I'll break you out of this prison before the guards return."

Todd Cassils mouth stretched into an O shape of surprise. A prison break? With Nny? The idea of escaping with the insane man sent a million unpleasant thoughts racing through his skull. A feeling of doom filled the air as goosebumps ran along his suddenly cold skin chilling him to the bone. The only way he could properly voice his opinion was with one word.

Squee's voice-box shook from the force of the shout, "SQUEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

The maniac flashed him a sickeningly deranged grin. "I'll take that as a sign of agreement."


	6. Chapter 8

A/N: I just want to describe Jennifer quickly before I move on to the disclaimer.

She has long golden blonde hair to her waist, light brown eyes, pale skin, and the outfit she's currently wearing is a dark brown skirt just above her knees, and a white shirt with a dark brown jacket to match the skirt.

Disclaimer: I do not own this comic, so please don't sue.

"Escaping is easy. Watch me Squeegee, this is a learning experience."

The maniac walked over to the wall opposite the door. He pulled a small stick of dynamite from his long boots.

Todd watched in growing alarm as it was lit. Johnny stuffed the lighter that he used in his other boot and tossed the stick at the wall.

Squee flattened himself on the floor while Johnny merely walked to the door and leaned against it.

There was a loud, "BOOM," and the wall exploded. When the dust settled, a wide hole was visible.

Johnny wasted no time. Walking to the girl, he picked her up bridal-style. With the calm demeanor of a homicidal maniac, the man strode through the hole and continued walking.

Sudden, quick steps thundered loudly from outside the room. The sound of many angered voices reached the ears of the frightened boy. Todd knew he had to leave. If he stayed now they would lock him up in a more desolate place. He hastily cursed his situation. Getting up from the ground slowly, he winced, but forced himself to rise. Once standing, he heard the click of a lock, and didn't have enough time to move. The door was flung open; behind it, a red-faced guard stood glaring at him, a furious expression on his face.

The guard wasn't given a chance to do anything. Squee ran like his life depended on it, which it did, more or less, miraculously making a clean get-away.

Be-latedly, the guard started to run after him. Unfortunately his diet consisted of fast food burgers, milkshakes, pizzas, and soft drinks. He could hardly hold a steady jog. Todd had a noticeable advantage, being smaller, and slimmer. Shortly after the chase began, the tired guard quit it, halting and bending to catch his breath.

He knew he had made a mistake. The boy was long gone. He would have to inform the head of the institution of this incident.

-

Nny had actually waited for Squee, a few feet from the mental ward.

The man grinned broadly, seeing his favorite person sprinting over to him.

"Hello, Squee. It looks as if were safe now. I propose we hide out at my place until the dust settles. Don't want to get caught, do you?"

Todd glowered at him. Before he could say anything, however, Jennifer groaned softly and stirred. Johnny looked into her eyes as they started to open. Todd knew if Johnny was the first person she saw, she would panic. There was nothing he could do, but watch helplessly as her mind caught up with her, and her hazy vision cleared.

Chaos ensued.

A/N: I honestly can't think of how to continue it from here, so please enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 9

A/N: Another update. Whoohoo!!! Writing is SO hard. Keeping both Nny and Squee in character is fucking difficult. I wont give up though. The challenge is rather fun.

Note: Character romance next chapter. Its why I kept Jennifer alive XD Also, I might change the title, if it is okay with the original author.

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

The young woman stared at the older man with caramel eyes filled with terror. A scream emitted from her throat as she became fully aware of her situation.

Johnny flinched slightly as she yelled near his ear, but quickly became his normal unconcerned self. At least, until she started unnecessary bullshit.

"Now, now, don't be alarmed. Would you kindly cease your damn squirming, already? I'm not go-"

She had began to struggle in his arms, and was currently attempting to wrench her body out of his grasp. Johnny wore a faintly annoyed expression, and Squee looked uncomfortable.

Finally the maniac rolled his dark orbs and slid his arms from under her, letting the girl fall to the floor.

Todd panicked and walked to Jennifer leaning over and holding out a hand.

"A-are you okay? I am so sorry, I hope my friend didn't injure you."

He threw Nny a bitter look. Why did he always act this way?

She didn't answer for a moment. A long curtain of her gold hair covered her face, hiding her expression.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she looked up at Squee with a look of genuine fear. Bowing her head once more, she scooted backwards a few feet and mumbled something unintelligible.

Raising her voice she said, clearly, slowly, and deliberately, "I do not know what is going on here, but I will not go _anywhere_ with that crazed, psychotic, kiler!"

Johnny took immediate offense from this. "Hey! I may be a homicidal maniac, but I'm getting better. If I were truly dangerous you'd be dead right now."

"That isn't very helpful." Todd sighed. The young boy decided to take manners into his own hands. He knew things could only get worse from here. Johnny, never the patient one, would not be chivalrous for long. Jennifer was standing up on trembling legs, eyes darting frantically from side to side, obviously making a mental calculation of how far she would get if she ran the hell away.

"You know," Todd spoke up slyly, "If you escaped, where would you go? If you went back to the institution everyone would be pissed because I'm _your _charge. You allowed me to break out. Or, at least, that is how people will see it. They will all blame you. Your boss will fire you. You won't have a job, and you'll be accused of freeing a patient. You may even go to jail for a brief period." This last statement was actually very unlikely, but he wanted to scare her enough to keep her from leaving. If she got away and told people about Johnny, about himself, who knew what the result would be?

Jennifer bit her lip haltingly. Then she gripped Squee firmly by the arm.

"Then your going back with me."

Her tone was stern and held no room for arguement. The boy acted quickly and without thinking. Wresting his arm away, and whacking her in the small cavity just behind her ear lobe, he rendered her unconcious, catching her before she hit the ground.

Johnny stared at Squee with pure shock in his eyes.

"Well I must say, I did **not **see that coming. Are you finally following in my footsteps, Squeegee?"

"No...I just...panicked. What now?"

He looked as schocked and horrofied as Johnny. Suddenly Nny lost it.

"FUCK IT! We are NOT getting anywhere like this. We are going straight to my house. The next time she wakes up, whack her. Hit her as many times as is necessary until we get to our destination. We've lost enough time. I will not have you locked back up in that prison! Now lets **GO**.


	8. Chapter 10

A/N: Before you read this, there are a few things you need to know.

#1: I didn't have a spellchecker so if I made any mistakes, I'll fix them later on another computer.

#2: I'm still having trouble with writer's block, so writing even this much was hard for me. I stayed up so late I feel dizzy, but I couldn't go to sleep until I got this chapter posted, so if I messed up something because I was was too tired to notice, once again, it will be fixed later.

#3: The promised romance is VERY slight, but, if you squint, (hard), you will catch it. I hope.

I was thinking about not posting this until I've written more, but...life is way too short for that kind of thing, so...here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.

A long gold river fell two inches past the bottom of the couch, a limp hand joining the silky locks. A dormant figure took up half of the seat, an arm covering the remainder of the cushion. Eyes closed, breathing even, expression calm, the person seemed to be perfectly comfortable and relaxed - a deceptive image if recent events are taken into account.

A mentally agitated boy stood watch over her, while a killer nonchalantly cooked skettios in the kitchen.

Clenching his fist the boy's face suddenly took on a distressed look. Guilt and shame washed over him in waves, making him wonder on the maniac's easy demeanor when torturing his victims.

His mouth twisted into a wry grin. At least being confined to a prison hadn't robbed him of his morals. After all, he did have principles.

He frowned.

To an extent, that is.

After all, he DID kidnap her, though she practically asked for it.

Todd moved to the couch and hovered over the girl, watching her intently. A very irrelivant thought crossed his mind before it fled the mental premises as quickly as it came.

'HOW DID SHE GET HER HAIR THAT LONG?"

He shook his head, deciding the importance of the question was too minimal to even wonder why his mind brought it up.

A hand was stroking the top of her head, fingers running through the soft strands absently.

This woman...she was so young and innocent. Innocent, at least, in appearance. How on earth had she become a doctor for mental patients?

Most likely she was intelligent and experienced, but why would any woman choose her profession? To be so close to an unstable individual and know that they could do ANYTHING to you...it was unquestionably insane.

Then again, he didn't know this woman too well. He HAD learned that she was kind, smart, talkative, patient, comforting, stern, and caring. All traits of a good doctor. WELL! It was a little clearer to him now. At the very least, she had the qualities to suit her profession.

Did she have a family?

This thought saddened him. If they had taken her away from her loved ones, probably for good, if Johnny had any say, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He felt bad enough after what he'd done, but, but...

He sighed, completely drained.

Thinking about this was seriously stressing him out. He needed to chill. Entering the kitchen, he found Johnny setting three plates on an old, rickety table. When the maniac saw him he grinned a very wide, very disturbing grin.

Squee shuddered internally.

"Hey Squeegee. Would you be so kind as to wake our guest? I want us to eat together. I'm sure she's starving since she's been out for so long."

Todd blinked.

Guest? More like prisoner. Saying that out loud though was suicide, so instead he said,

"Okay Johnny."

Knowing that getting their...erm..."guest" to eat anything in her terrified state, much less, in their company, was going to be a battle sent stabs of pain shooting to his forehead.

Before this day was over, Todd would have one hell of a migraine.


	9. Chapter 11

A/N: I suddenly felt inspired to write another chapter, but it's short. The reason for this is that I felt if I continued it, it would turn out badly. Yes, there will be future chapters, and I hope you continue checking for updates. Now that you know I'm alive, let's get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns the JTHM comic.

Jennifer felt someone gently shaking her shoulder, almost as if they were afraid to wake her. She moaned softly, feeling a stabbing pain near her ear. Focusing on the hand moving her shoulder, she lifted her heavy lids. Seeing her charge staring at her nervously, her heart palpitated with fear. She scrambled off the couch, and proceeded to run away. Squee was surprisingly fast, and caught her wrist as she made to flee. Jennifer struggled to break free, but he was too strong.

"Let go of me!"

"No! I won't let you leave. It would be really bad if you told people about Johnny, and I don't want to go back to that place. Please just stop resisting; you're going to have to stay here so that none of us get in trouble. Try to understand. What would you do after going back there: how would you explain what happened? If you told everyone a killer kidnapped you and me, how do you think they would react? They would be angry that you got away, but left me to stay with the killer. You would get in _trouble_. Do you want that? Well, do you?"

A mixed look of anger and frustration took up residence on her face, and then, gradually, defeat took their place.

The young doctor shot daggers at the boy with her eyes, but when she spoke, her tone was level.

"I get it. I don't have a choice: I have to stay. Fine then; I won't give you any trouble. All that I ask is that that crazy murderer does **not **touch me. If he does, I won't hesitate to defend myself."

Todd nodded, relieved. He had managed to thwart her escape, thereby circumventing any further problems. But now there was the issue of the meal. How was he going to convince her to bear being in a room with Johnny for an extended amount of time?

"Umm...are you hungry? Johnny made us something to eat-"

"No way am I eating anything he made. Besides, I'm not hungry."

Todd mentally calculated the odds of Johnny being pleased at the girl's refusal of wanting to eat his food, and rubbed his forehead as a sudden pain shot to it. This situation was distressing: if he tried to make the girl do something she didn't want, she would torment him to no end. But, if he displeased Johnny, his fate would be worse than death. Either way...he had a problem. For a brief moment, Todd thought longingly of his home and his parents, but shook his head to get rid of the thought. Things were pretty bad if he was thinking fondly of home.

"Listen, you said that you wouldn't give me any trouble; Johnny didn't poisen the food or anything, so you can eat it. You're going to have to eat anyway, eventually."

She bit her lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The boy was smart - he could maybe be a darn good negotiator or a lawyer, that is, if he could legally become one after his escape from the mental ward. As it was, she could just ask him to send Johnny to the store to get some snack food. That way, at least she wouldn't be eating something he cooked, but one look at at him and she could see he was at the end of his sanity: his brows were furrowed in agitation, through his touch, she could feel his slight shaking, and she had seen him rub his forehead, all signs of anxiety. As a doctor, she felt a bit bad for causing him to feel that way; So for now, she would go along with this insanity. Somehow, though, she would find a way to convice him to go back with her to the asylum. She would explain that both her and her patient got kidnapped by an insane man and, through luck, managed to escape. With any luck, they wouldn't hurt Todd, and she wouldn't be out of a job.

Jennifer smiled a smile she didn't feel, and gave the hand holding her wrist a light pat.

"Okay, Squee. I'll eat something."

He visibly relaxed, but his expression was suspicious. Instead of releasing her, he lead her into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 12

A/N: Shortest. Chapter. Yet. Ugh. Damn. The library is having a meeting in the computer room, so my time has been cut short. Enjoy what I did have time to write though.

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. Jhonen Vasquez does.

Squee's tight grip on the blonde held as they entered the kitchen. Johnny was sitting at the table with his arms crossed, a prominent pout on his lips; when the maniac saw the couple, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you comprehend just how discourteous it is to arrive late to a meal?"

Todd gulped - he had never really gotten over his fear of Johnny, and something in the man's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"S-sorry Johnny."

Nny waved dismissively.

"No matter. Now that you are here, we can finally eat."

Todd released Jennifer's hand and pulled out a chair for her opposite Johnny. She shook her head violently, and Squee finally snapped. He shoved her into the chair with a sudden, intense anger that had Johnny raising a brow. The boy sat down next to her, picked up his spoon, and shoveled skettios into his mouth in a vexed manner. Frightened and resentful, the doctor hesitantly, and in a constrained manner, began eating. A disquieting silence filled the room; Johnny being confused by the interactions of the other two, decided to start a conversation to ease the tension.

"So...Jennifer, what activities do you perform on a daily basis?"

Upon hearing his voice she jumped fearfully. The young doctor gave him a wary look, leery of the question. Johnny sighed, exasperated.

"Look, I understand your need to be prudent. Squeegee and I stole you away; it is only natural to be circumspective. However, I feel I must make one thing clear: neither Squeegee or I have negative intentions. Please do not be fearful or uneasy; I would like it if we could be friends. I understand if that is not possible, but we can at least be civil to one another."

Jennifer took a moment to digest that. This man was asking her to drop her guard and relax. He wanted to be friends...but was it that easy? So far he hadn't proven himself wrong - though he **was **a killer, he had refrained from killing her. And as for Todd...he was fairly innocent; Jennifer didn't understand his need to remain with that psychotic man, but he was a good person, she could tell. Whatever his reasons, Jennifer had to stay by him. She was his doctor, and anyway, where could she go? If she was to stay here, her interactions with her companions would have to at the very least be civil.

She opened her mouth, and voiced her response.

A/N: Suspenseful, ain't it? Muhahahaha! Review!


	11. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I've got another chapter for you. Yes, it's short, but I think it's better to have a good short chapter than a bad long one. I can't continue a story once I get too mentally tired to finish it, or get writer's block, and I think I might be tired and have writer's block, so I'll leave it here for now. Please bear with me: I am honestly trying here. It's been a...very eventful day, and I need to rest, but I'll try to continue this soon; I'm really into this story and I refuse to drop it. So please hang in there with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. Jhonen Vasquez does.

A few factors influenced her decision. One was the plan to get Todd to return to the asylum with her. The other was a frail hope that her manic captor would get bored with them or slip up, and she could make an easy escape with Squee. The final reason was that human decency and her conscious dictated she not leave Todd with a killer. These elements reinforced her resolve in her decision.

Her determination to be strong allowed her to stare Johnny in the eyes and respond calmly.

"I don't know if I can trust you, therefore, I will not let my guard down. However, I see no reason why we can't get along."

She paused, her intense stare earnestly asking him to comprehend her request.

"You must understand: I can't just suddenly feel at ease with you. I can, however, be polite, or even amicable; we are all adults, so, despite the situation, I am able to be civil."

The blonde turned to Squee, the boy having fixed the woman with a mixed expression of doubt and reluctant admiration.

"Todd, I can't leave you here. It simply would not be right."

She released a deep sigh.

"I don't understand your need to remain here. Even so, as your doctor I can't abandon you. If you are resolute in your decision to stay, then I will abide as well."

Todd's eyes narrowed, as if sizing her up. Then, he relaxed.

"Alright, then it's agreed. We'll get along from here on out."

Johnny eagerly agreed.

"Squeegee, Jennifer, and I will now be bestest best friends!"

He displayed such an innocent smile that Jennifer stared, mesmerized, for 3 seconds, before averting her eyes.

Johnny either didn't notice or didn't mind. He started to resume eating, but paused, spoon halfway to his mouth, and stared straight ahead for a moment as if having remembered something. Addressing the other occupants in the room, Johnny made a casual statement.

"Oh, by the way, I have..._things _to attend to. Squeegee, you will have to keep Jennifer company while I am otherwise occupied."

Todd shuddered, having a **very **good idea what things Johnny was talking about. He didn't know what Jennifer and himself could do besides talk, and that might be a bit awkward. But having Johnny around wasn't much better, so Squee was almost happy to hear that Nny would be leaving for a time.

Jennifer didn't mind Johnny leaving - in fact, she felt relieved. She'd meant it when she said she couldn't relax around him; who could relax with a murderer in the room? The young doctor would much rather have him gone. Besides, there were a few things she wanted to talk with Todd about.

Recalling his activities caused Johnny to wonder just how long he would be able to hide his less than savory deeds. Deciding it was only a matter of time before Jennifer found out, he made a mental note to do something about it when it happened.

With their respective thoughts, the trio continued the meal in silence.

A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the best.


End file.
